Hard disk drives are information storage devices that use thin film magnetic media to store data. Referring to FIG. 1a, a typical hard disk drive 1 in prior art comprises a head stack assembly (HSA) 10 with slider 11 (shown in FIG. 1b) thereon, a magnetic disk 12 mounted on a spindle motor 13 which causes the magnetic disk 12 to spin, and a motor base 14 to enclose the above-mentioned components.
The slider 11 flies over the surface of the magnetic disk 12 at a high velocity to read data from or write data to concentric data tracks on the magnetic disk 12, which is positioned radially by a voice coil 15 embedded (e.g. by epoxy potting or overmolding) in a fantail spacer 16 of the HSA 10. Generally, a voice coil motor (VCM) 16 is used to drive the voice coil 15.
Referring to FIG. 1b, a traditional HSA 10 comprises an actuator coil assembly (ACA) 30, a fantail spacer 16 interposed in the ACA 30 via the voice coil 15, at least an HGA 20 connected with the ACA 30, and a controlling circuit 40 for controlling the HGA 20. The ACA 30 has at least one top surface 31 for mounting the HGA 20, and a side surface 32 for mounting the control circuit 40.
As shown in FIGS. 1b-1c, the controlling circuit 40 is a flexible printed circuit assembly (FPCA) that includes a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) 42a for connecting with a preamplifier (not shown) and a flexible printed circuitry (FPC) 42b connecting with the PCBA 42a. And the FPC 42b electrically connects to the HGA 20, and mounts on the side surface 32 of the ACA 30.
The HGA 20 includes a flexure 26 having a head 26a and a tail 26b, and the flexure 26 runs from the slider 11 to the tail 26b. The tail 26b is bent for connecting with the FPC 42b. The tail 26b has several bonding pads 28 formed thereon. Concretely, the FPC 42b includes several rows of bonding pads 43 formed thereon, such as four rows 44a-44d. More concretely, the rows 44a-44d are arranged aslant as shown. That is, an angle is formed by the row 44a and a dashed line 27a as shown. Similarly, the other rows 44b-44d form an angle with the line 27a as well.
When connect the HGA 20 to the controlling circuit 40, for aligning the bonding pads 28 of the HGA 20 and the bonding pads 43 of the controlling circuit 40, the tail 26b must be bended so as to fit to the slantwise bonding pads 43. As shown in FIG. 1d, it can be seen that a bent portion is formed on the flexure 26 of the HGA 20, as described above. Thus, such a design makes the connection between the HGA 20 and the controlling circuit 40 difficult and complicated. Moreover, as the rows of bonding pad 43 are slantwise, the spacing among the HGA 20 is increased, which causes the size of the whole HSA 10 increased accordingly. Obviously, the prior art can not meet the actual demand seriously.
Thus, there is a need for an improved HSA and hard disk drive that do not suffer from the above-mentioned drawbacks.